


Teardown Stories

by GarryDaOneAndOnly



Category: Teardown (Game)
Genre: Demolition, Gen, How do I use tags PLEASE HELP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarryDaOneAndOnly/pseuds/GarryDaOneAndOnly
Summary: Teardown Stories lmao





	1. Character Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the stuff here is headcanon. Some stuff might not be true, as having a Hand Cranked Gatling Gun as a default weapon, meeting the characters in game, and for the Country's name to be changed because I thought Löckelle was the name of the main characters. Silly me. Anyways, it's not Löckelle anymore, it's Danesland. Please take a look at the headcanon for more information.

CHARACTERS  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vito Kaitai (Demolition in Japanese) Löckelle - A tall boy with incredibly muscular physique. Naturally the one that does all the dirty work for the two person company.

Height: 6'8, 203 cm.

Weight: 330 to 340 pounds. 149 to 154 kilos.

Measurements: Biceps Size - 28" in diameter. Triceps Size - 28" in diameter. Shoulder width - 1.2 to 1.3 meters. Abs amount - 8 pack abs. Chest size - 100 cm or 39". Waist size - 75cm or 29".

Age: 25 years old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gordon Woo - A rich businessman with average build. Hires Vito to do his dirty work, like blowing things up.

Height: 5'11, 180 cm.

Weight: 180 pounds. 81 kilos.

Measurements: Biceps size - 11" in diameter. Triceps size - 10" in diameter. Shoulder width - 39 cm. Abs amount - none lol. Chest size - 41 cm or 16". Waist size - 35 cm or 14".

Age: 35 years old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lawrence Lee JR - A youthful up and coming businessman that owns a lot of stuff. Hires Vito to do his dirty work, like blowing things up.

Height: 6'2, 188 cm.

Weight: 195 pounds. 88 kilos.

Measurements: Bicep size - 19 to 20" in diameter. Triceps size - 18 to 19" in diameter. Shoulder width - 85 cm. Abs amount - 6 pack abs. Chest size - 70 cm or 27". Waist size - 60 cm or 23".

Age: 29 years old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Officer Parisa Terdiman - A veteran on the force that occasionally goes undercover when the time speaks for it. Hires Vito to do her dirty work, like blowing things up.

Height: 5'3, 160 cm.

Weight: 124 lbs, 56 kilos.

Measurements: Bust size - C. Hips size - 37.5", 95.25 cm. Thigh size - 30", 76 cm. Shoulder width - 35 cm. Abs amount - 4 pack abs. Chest size - 25 cm or 9".

Age: 37 years old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EQUIPMENT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sledgehammer - Vito Löckelle's trusty sledgehammer. Breaks anything other than stone, brick, or metal.

Blowtorch - Vito Löckelle's trusty blowtorch. Burns just about anything. Wood (and other flammables) react intensely by spreading to other flammables.

Spray Can - Vito Löckelle's trusty spray can. Only comes in yellow. No red or green or anything.

Fire Extinguisher - Vito Löckelle's trusty fire extinguisher. Doesn't destroy anything, just puts fires out.

Planks - Vito Löckelle's trusty planks. Can be placed anywhere.

Revolver - Vito Löckelle's revolver. S&W M29. Fires 44 magnum bullets, enough to pierce bricks.

Terdiman's Gun - Parisa Terdiman's gun. Colt 1911. Fires .45 ACP.

Woo's Gun - Gordon Woo's gun. Springfield Armory EMP. Fires .40 S&W.

Lee JR's Gun - Lawrence Lee JR's gun. Special movie promo item called "The Golden Gun" from the classic James Bond series he got by overbidding. Modded to fire .38 special.

Double Barrel Shotgun - Vito Löckelle's double barreled shotgun. fires 10 gauge shells, both at the same time.

Rocket Launcher - Vito Löckelle's rocket launcher. M72 LAW, what more can I say?

Sticky Bombs - Sticky bombs gifted by Gordon Woo to Vito Löckelle. Stick 'em to the wall and press the big button that also acts as a light, then run the hell outta there!

Pipe Bombs - Pipe Bombs activated by lighting the fuse.

Gatling Gun - Vito Löckelle's handcrafted handheld gatling gun. Made with left handers in mind, considering Vito Löckelle is a lefty. Uses a 500 round belt of 7.62 bullets. Fires as fast as you can crank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DANESLAND MAP  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Löckelle Teardown Services - Vito Löckelle's home and base of operations.

Danesland Police Department - The Police Department. What else would you expect???

Lee Chemicals - Lawrence Lee JR's pride and joy, passed down from him to Lawrence Lee SR.

Villa Gordon - Gordon's home. Has lots of luxuries.

Evertides Mall - Up and Coming Mall yet to be opened owned by Gordon Woo.

West Point Marina - A dock owned by Gordon Woo.

Hollowrock Island - An Island with an old fish processing plant turned Energy Drink Research Facility owned by Mr. Amanatides.

Frustum - An average town.


	2. The Old Building Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Löckelle Teardown Services failing, the Brother and Sister's work have to stoop low and trust anyone. Yes, even shady people.

It was a cold night. A van with the letters "LTS" rolls up at a nearby cultural heritage building. A tall, 6'8 lad hops out of the van, and prepares his gear. All he has is a sledgehammer, a spray can, and a fire extinguisher. He approaches the house, tools in his arms. He then vaults over the fence, and he spies with his little eye, something... Red. Explosives. He picks up a propane tank, and enters the house. He places a handful inside, and exits the building.

Silence.

And then, the figure hauled one last explosive on his shoulders, walks to a safe throwing zone, and throws it.

It floats into the air, spinning around, before...

KA- BOOOOM!!!

The building had been completely destroyed. Gone. Fallen. Rubble was what was left of the building. The figure enters the van, and zooms off.

But, let's rewind all of that. What happened before? What caused this? Glad you asked.

It was a warm summer afternoon. A 6'8 man wearing a pompadour, a suspended shortsleeved polo and suit pants was in a bus with his luggage. He was incredibly muscular, with massive shoulders, traps, arms, legs, all of him was giant. His eyes were blocked by his gold framed shades. It was fairly empty, and the man was only left with the bus driver. "Is this your stop?" The driver asks. "Yeah. Thanks for the lift." The big guy carried his luggage and headed out. He headed home, to some big warehouse with a sign that reads: "LÖCKELLE TEARDOWN SERVICES" and went towards the gate. Upon entering through the gates, the big guy went into the doors and moved a handful of boxes outta the way. He opens the door, and it was pretty empty, say for a car, a TV, and a bedroom upstairs. Two in fact! And a toilet too! He even had a gym of his own in here! These are some nice living quarters for a warehouse! He tries powering on the TV, but it doesn't work. He realises he has to open the power fuse, grabs his tools, and heads out for the meantime. He walks to the power fuse, breaking anything blocking the door. Opening it up, he heads over to the power fuse and turns it on, heading out and back into the warehouse. He turns on his laptop and goes into the E-mail section. He reads about the gas bill and stuff and yeah, yeah, gas bill and stuff, from his sister.

"Vito, we're running out and we have to get creative. I found this guy that can pay us 10 grand for demolishing a house and an extra 5 grand for discretion, and 5 more grand for making sure it's actually gone. His name is Gordon Woo, and he claims to manage the construction of Evertide Mall. And he wants that building gone. Do you wanna accept or no?*

-Francesca Löckelle, head of Löckelle Teardown Services."

And that's where he went, to destroy that old house. More Episodes coming soon.


	3. A Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After causing major damage, an officer asks for a favour.

Vito Löckelle was on his couch watching the news today after the incident. Unfortunately, that house was illegally demolished and on top of that it was a cultural heritage site and was protected. "Damnit." He mutters as the news were on the TV. He closes it and heads to his PC. Not ideal for games bumped up to the max (like cyberpunk 2077 or some stuff), but enough to run a completely destructible voxels game. Wait. Anyways, he checks his Emails. Like he thought, there was a new email.

"Vito, what a morning. We shouldn't've taken that job, since that old house was under cultural heritage protection, and the very last thing we want now is an investigation. Ms. Terdiman sent me the photo. Well, I tried sweet talking her and she thought she could get the case dropped if we do a favour for her.

-Francesca Löckelle, head of sales, Löckelle Teardown Services"

The picture was of Vito's van driving off. Vito stared in anger. Someone caught him! He notices another email, and clicks on it.

"Just so you know, I don't usually do this, but I'm stuck on a case and I feel like I should try something new.

I've been investigating Lawrence Lee JR. over tax evasion for months now, but he has so many friends in town that I can't even get a warrant on him. How about you use your skills to 'Borrow' the computers over at Lee Chemicals so that I can finally access his customer registry and sort this mess out.

If you do this for me, I'll make sure your little blunder is forgotten.

-Parisa Terdiman, Criminal Investigator of Danesland Police Department"

Vito knew what to do. He got up to the top floor of the warehouse where his living quarters are, got his darkest clothes, and left the building. As he was leaving, a blueprint of a handcranked contraption was on display. It kinda resembles Richard J. Gatling's invention.

A van pulls up at Lee Chemicals. A man in black got out and headed to the gates. He opened it up, and got into an excavator. Driving it in, he parked it near a pair of pipes. He pulls out a tablet, and it had several indicators taking the shape of yellow dots. One in an office, another in a cabin, and the last in some warehouse of sorts. He tapped on one of them, and it read: "COMPUTER - LEE'S OFFICE, UPPER FLOOR", which meant that's where he's supposed to go, and puts the tablet back. He spots some propane tanks, hauls one of them up, and blows the support beams off. He then uses the excavator to pull off and break the pipe which will serve as a little walkway. He then leaves the excavator, steps onto the pipe, and walks up to the window he spotted earlier. Pulling out his sledge hammer, he smashes the window and crawls in, pulling out a bag and stuffing the computer in. Hopping down, he goes into the cabin, breaks the window once more, and steals that one, stuffing it in the bag. After that he walks over to the warehouse with a propane tank on his shoulder which he just casually throws at and blows up the two big gas tanks before entering. He uses the hydraulic lifter to get to the vantage point, smashes the window, and grabs the last computer. He checks to see if it's done, and of course, it's done. He leaves, putting the sack at the passenger seat. He pulls out the tablet, and it tells him to meet at a certain point. The Drunken Dane, a local pub that Ms. Terdiman frequents. He drives there, and arrives.

Stepping out, he takes off his hat and mask, revealing his pomp, grabs the computers in the bag and heads inside. A 5'3 woman wearing a coat, ponytail and shades was there, drinking and leaning against the wall. Other than her and the man, it was only the bartender. She noticed him, and told the bartender "Hey. It's private business, so you can take the night off. Give us some time." to which the bartender responded by leaving. "You're Vito Löckelle, right?" She asks. "Yes. You're Parisa Terdiman?" He answers and asks, to which she takes off her coat and shades, revealing her officer's uniform.  
To describe her appearance, she was REALLY THICC. Like those thighs can easily make the front cover of the holy thighble like jeez  
Okay, I gotta stop rambling about dem thighs, and get on with the story. He gives her the sack, and after checking the contents, she seems satisfied. "Thank you for your service. What would you like for your reward?" Definitely not a skip to Tier 10. He doesn't want any love interests because VIRGINITY IS COOL. REMAIN PURE. He instead asks: "$700?" and got his wish granted. He smiles, and leaves. "Thanks." He hops into his van and rides back to the Warehouse.

Arriving there, he enters. He puts the blueprints for his handcranked contraption upstairs, rolls it up, and puts it on his table, and puts the $700 in a small box in his closet. He takes off his shirt, pants, etc, and hits the sack. More episodes coming soon.


	4. The Login Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stealing some computers for Officer Terdiman, Vito now has to take some Login Devices. It won't be as easy as he'd think, as Lawrence Lee JR's got some new equipment to deal with...

It was only a day when Vito Löckelle stole those computers and met that Officer Terdiman. Nice woman, isn't she? Anyways, he was watching TV News on his couch. "HIT AND RUN NO FUN FOR LEE'S SON" The mini banner on top read. "BREAK-IN AT LEE CHEMICALS. THE PERPETRATOR CAUSED PROPERTY DAMAGE AND MANAGED TO GET AWAY WITH ELECTRONIC EQUIPMENT" the main banner read. The image of a towering man that seemed to stand 6'2 and visibly muscular with a proud Mustache connected to his sideburns talking with the reporter. Feeling like he should check his PC, he turns the TV off and gets to his PC. Turning it on, he finds another email from Officer Terdiman. It's about some Login Devices.

"The customer registry indicates that Lee has worked almost exclusively with a single client recently. The client is only referred to as BT and no further details, so I really have to bother you with one more favor.  
Head back to Lee Chemicals and fetch their employee login devices. I should be able to cross reference their log files with the delivery schedule to figure out where they are moving the product and what BT means. I heard they installed a new security system. Be careful."

Vito then rushed to get his Teardown Gear, and dresses up. As he runs down the steps, a car could be seen being built. On the other side is a table with a mechanism, to the side is a 500 round bullet belt and an ammo box. Perhaps it was some new machine gun? One that requires a hand crank? Anyways, he's gotta do some work. And so, walking out the Warehouse, dressed in a hard hat, safety goggles, black balaclava, red sweater with yellow high visibility vest, and black pants, all of which that he got during his Demolition Days back when he was 20. Onwards to the site!

The Van rolls up to Lee Chemicals. A towering figure in Demolition gear approaches the scene, sledgehammer in hand. He grabs the gate, only to figure out that it's locked. He then hop onto a bush 'round the corner, and vault over the brick and metal fenced wall. Searching the place, he finds a mobile crane that allows them to get onto a roof. Checking his tablet, the device is in that building behind a glass wall. Other Login Devices are scattered, the second one's at the Storage part, and the last is at the Western Factory. Then he can leap over the Fence once more and get the hell outta there. He finally knows what to do now. Using his athleticism, he leaps onto the mobile crane, runs up the red arm and leaping onto the roof. Smashing the window with his hammer, he gets in, and grabs the first Login Device. The alarm gets tripped, causing Emergency Bells to ring and Sirens to wail. He sprints back out the shattered window, Login Device in hand, and hops onto a pipe. He sprints to the window, using the hammer as a ram and a pogo for boosting. He launches himself with said hammer, grabbing the second Login Device and smashing his way out the opposite window. He lands on a roof, sprinting across it and leaping onto another, before jumping into a window, grabbing the last Login Device, and shifting his momentum back out the window, and rolling on the ground, making sure the three Login Devices in his hand were safe. He sprints, grabbing a tree and using his weight to get over the Fence before anyone can arrive at the scene. He enters his van, slamming the doors shut, turning the gas on, and flooring it outta there.

Well, as for the meeting once more, it was the same except he decided to have a few celebration drinks with Officer Terdiman.

Back home, he finds a mysterious contraption in a box. With it came a receipt for a... BLOWTORCH!? Vito picks it up, checks it out, and blows some fire. He puts it safely down, and gets to work on the contraption he's been making inspired by Richard J. Gatling. It's a long day, and he's been working out some few kinks, such as making sure the barrels actually rotate instead of being stationary and having the bullets come out of each barrel like a clock. He test cranks the machine, and seeing satisfactory results, puts it down and continues work on the old car. After working on that, he decides it's time to sleep. And so he does. More Episodes coming soon.


End file.
